Time Is Like A Waterfall
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: La familia Mikaelson y amigos ven a Hope convertirse en una mujer. El tiempo pasó muy rápido, como agua en cascada, y Klaus no piensa perderse ningún momento especial.


Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto The Originals del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fic son creación y pertenecen a Kevin Williamson y Julie Plec.

_oOo_

Klaus se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se tomo un momento para observarla en silencio, una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en sus labios al verla tan feliz y deslumbrante. Ella daba vueltas y más vueltas frente a su espejo de cuerpo entero, admirando su hermoso y largo vestido azul oscuro.

Cuando finalmente ella se detuvo, sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo y una amplia sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Hope. -Papa! - exclamo, corriendo a su encuentro, sosteniendo la falda de su vestido para evitar tropezarse.

El ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y se fundieron en un apretado abrazo. -Princesa.- dijo Klaus al tiempo que depositaba un beso en la coronilla de Hope.

Se separaron y Hope dio un par de vueltas frente a su padre -Como me veo?- pregunto, pasando las manos por su vestido, nerviosa.

Klaus fingió evaluarla críticamente con la mirada, tomándose su tiempo, hasta que Hope grito: -Papa!- impaciente. Klaus río ligeramente, la tomo de la mano y le dio vueltas por la amplia habitación, haciéndole reír también.

-Te ves elegante, sofisticada, exquisita, hermosa...Como una princesa.- dijo Klaus con una sincera sonrisa, con su pecho hinchado de orgullo.

Hope se sonrojo y sus ojos se iluminaron -Okey...papa...un "estas linda" hubiese sido suficiente.- respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

Klaus río -No, te hubiese quedado corto ese adjetivo princesa.- dijo, acariciando el cabello de su hija con cariño.

-El ya llego?- pregunto inocentemente Hope, Klaus resoplo y negó con la cabeza -No, aun no. Pero dijo que te recogería a las siete y aun faltan quince para la hora, así que tal vez solo intenta quedar bien conmigo llegando puntual.- respondió seriamente, casi con un dejo de amargura.

-Y eso es malo? que intente caerte bien? porque me parece que si hace todo mal le arrancaras la cabeza pero si intenta o hace todo bien también le arrancaras algo papa...- dijo Hope cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirándolo suspicaz. Klaus no pudo evitar ni ocultar la sonrisa maliciosa que se formo en sus labios -Me conoces tan bien querida Hope.- dijo el original.

Ella tomo la mano de su padre entre las suyas -Y por eso se que me amas y quieres que sea feliz, y el me hace feliz papa. - admitió la adolescente.

Klaus se contuvo a si mismo de rodar los ojos, pero dijo: -Hope, nunca permitas que tu felic...-

-Que mi felicidad dependa de un chico...ya lo se papa, tía Bek me lo recuerda todo el tiempo.- le interrumpió Hope.

-Si, correcto.- dijo Klaus.

-Hope dulzura, Thomas ya esta aquí! - grito su madre desde el piso de abajo. Hope dio saltitos de la emoción y Klaus miro su reloj y de forma sarcástica agrego: -Siete en punto...- obtuvo como respuesta de su hija un adorable mohín.

Ella volvió a mirarse en el espejo, estaba a gusto por como se veía. Su cabello cobrizo tirando a rubio estaba suelto en suaves rizos que caían sobre su espalda, su maquillaje sutil realzaba lo mejor de su rostro, sus ojos almendrados de color azul oscuro, sus altos pómulos y sus labios carnosos. Había heredado lo mejor de sus padres.

Su vestido azul marino destacaba en contraste con su piel pálida, el escote en forma de corazón brillaba levemente a la luz por las diminutas lentejuelas y piedras preciosas en el, y la falda larga y vaporosa fluía con cada mínimo movimiento que ella hacia. En su cuello llevaba una sencilla gargantilla con las iniciales H.M.

-De acuerdo, baile de graduación, aquí voy! - se dijo a si misma. -Solo una adolescente normal, con un chico normal en un baile normal...- ella tomo aire profundamente y miro a su padre, que le sonrío y le presento su brazo, ella lo tomo y juntos salieron de la habitación y bajaron.

-Papa?-

-Si ángel?-

-No pondrás a nadie a vigilarnos durante toda la noche? Verdad?-

-Yo? no...Como crees, seria incapaz...- respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Si, porque se que no seria la primera vez.- reprocho Hope con el ceno fruncido.

La sonrisa de Klaus solo se amplio, para molestia de su hija -Papa...promételo.- demando en un furioso susurro.

Klaus asintió, mas no dijo nada.

Ella apretó su brazo -Papa!-

El se detuvo y la miro fijamente -Hope Mikaelson no puedo prometerte algo que podría incumplir, eres tan importante que siempre necesitaras estar vigilada y protegida, porque nunca me lo perdonaría y no podría vivir si algo te pasara. De acuerdo? quiero que esta noche te diviertas, te lo mereces hija. - dijo suavemente.

Hope enmudeció ante las palabras de su padre y sus ojos se humedecieron, antes de llegar al final de las escaleras lo abrazo fuertemente y enterró el rostro en su pecho. Klaus le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y susurro en su oído: -Vamos, hay personas esperando por ti.-

Hope asintió y terminaron de bajar las escaleras y entraron en la sala. Allí estaba la tía Rebekah y el tío Elijah, Hayley, Marcel y Cami, todos reunidos para la gran noche de su niña y por supuesto, el muy guapo y nervioso Thomas, luciendo muy elegante en su esmoquin negro y camisa blanca.

Klaus noto como la boca del chico cayo abierta al ver a Hope y no pudo sino sonreír para sus adentros, ese chico mortal era muy simple para su pequeña, aunque tal vez eso fuera algo bueno.

-En boca cerrada no entran moscas, Thomas...- dijo Klaus con una media sonrisa amenazante, Rebekah le do una palmadita de advertencia en el brazo -Déjalo en paz Nik, es adorable...- defendió Rebekah, recibiendo una mirada agradecida de parte de Hope.

Los ojos de Hope brillaban al ver al chico, alto, cabello castaño, de lindos ojos verdes y una sincera sonrisa. Klaus torció el gesto ante tanto derroche empalagoso entre los dos jóvenes con solo una mirada.

-Fotos! Fotos! - apremio Rebekah sacando una cámara digital.

Todos rieron y le permitieron dar rienda suelta a su lado artístico fotográfico y ella inicio la sesión con la joven pareja, luego Hope sola, luego Hope con sus muy sonrientes padres, luego Rebekah quiso fotos junto a su sobrina y le paso la cámara a Cami.

Finalmente después de media hora y cerca de cien fotografías Hope insistió que ella y Thomas debían marcharse si querían llegar a tiempo al baile. Se despidieron y salieron hacia el auto de Thomas aparcado en la calle. Klaus tenía sus ojos sobre ellos hasta el último momento, que el auto desapareció en la esquina. A su lado, Hayley musito: -Ella es toda una maravillosa joven mujer...-

Klaus dejo de mirar por la ventana para dirigir su atención a Hayley, le sonrío a la madre de su hija antes de decir con voz suave: -Lo es, pero no podría esperar menos, ella ha estado rodeada de mujeres increíbles como su amorosa, fuerte y luchadora madre...-

Hayley sonrío al escucharlo. -Basta, me harás sonrojar...- dijo, colocando un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de su oreja.

Klaus se inclino y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Hayley -Gracias, lobita, por darme el mayor tesoro de mi existencia.- dijo con una intensa mirada. -Tu también tomaste parte...recuerdas...no la hice yo sola...- señalo Hayley con una sonrisa juguetona. Klaus rió -Lo recuerdo, en su momento pensé que había sido un error o un desliz, pero estoy muy feliz de que haya sucedido...- respondió.

-Yo también...- admitió Hayley.

-Entonces...ella se divertirá en su baile de graduación, espero que no demasiado...- dijo Klaus, mirando de nuevo por la ventana.

Hayley evito reír al responder: -Tú mejor prepárate, es solo el comienzo...la punta del iceberg. Ahora ira a la universidad y seguirá creciendo...- Klaus hizo una mueca y ella continuo -Pero no te preocupes, la criamos bien.- finalizo Hayley.

-Oh, se que la criamos bien, pero no se como los demás en el mundo criaron a sus hijos...- respondió.- Además, solo quiero disfrutar de cada pequeño momento de su vida... el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido, los últimos años han trascurrido como agua en una cascada ...- añadió.

-Lo se, la hemos visto crecer, desde su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos. Y muy pronto ella será mayor que su propia madre. Sabes que Thomas pensó que era hermana de Hope?- dijo Hayley.

Klaus enarco las cejas -En serio? bueno no me sorprende, es difícil explicarle a los humanos porque la madre y la hija parecen tener solo un par de años de diferencia...- respondió. -Pero ya sabes, para eso siempre es bueno un poco de compulsión.- agrego, con una sonrisa diabólica.

Hayley rió -Si, solo a veces.- señaló.

Hayley dijo: -Debes relejarte Klaus, ven, vamos con los demás, me parece que abrieron una botella de vino.- dijo, tomándolo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de el y apartándolo de la ventana, caminaron hacia el patio trasero a encontrarse con los demás.

_oOo_


End file.
